Syndra
Summary Born with immense magical potential, Syndra loves nothing more than exercising the incredible power at her command. With each passing day, her mastery of magical force grows more potent and devastating. Refusing any notion of balance or restraint, Syndra wants only to retain control of her power, even if it means annihilating the authorities that seek to stop her. Throughout her youth in Ionia, Syndra's reckless use of magic terrified the elders of her village. They took her to a remote temple, leaving her in the care of an old mage. To Syndra's delight, the mage explained that the temple was a school -- a place where she could develop her talents under his guidance. Though she learned much during her time there, Syndra no longer felt her power growing as it had in her youth. Her frustration grew, and she finally confronted her mentor, demanding an explanation. He revealed that he had dampened Syndra's magic, hoping to help her learn control and restraint. Accusing him of betrayal, she advanced on the mage, commanding him to lift the spell that was holding her back. He backed away, telling her that if she couldn't control herself, he would be forced to nullify Syndra's magic completely. Furious, she summoned her power and dashed the old man against the walls. With her mentor dead, Syndra felt the rush of her unbounded potential for the first time in years. Though she had won her freedom, she refused to return to the society that had tried to steal her gift. Instead, Syndra decided to claim her former prison as a stronghold. Pushing the boundaries of her magic, she tore the structure from its foundations and raised it into the sky. Free to delve further into her art, Syndra now aims to grow powerful enough to destroy the weak, foolish leaders of Ionia -- and anyone else who would dare shackle her greatness. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Syndra, the Dark Sovereign Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely in her twenties or thirties) Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Flight (Levitation), Rage Power (Increases her magic power), Immunity to magic (Destroyed her magic limiter), High Willpower, Telekinesis, Force manifestation, Limited Fire Manipulation (Force of Will + Red Brambleback), Spatial Manipulation, Attack Potency: Town level '(She can effortlessly keep a floating castle suspended in midair, can fight on-par with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) 'Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class M With telekinesis (Can keep a castle suspended midair indefinitely and fight unhindered by it) Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level (Can trade blows with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: ''' Several meters with basic magic, hundreds of kilometers with Telekinesis '''Standard Equipment: Dark Spheres (Always has three with her, can temporarily create more), Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Ring, Sorcerer's Shoes, Athene's Unholy Grail, Rabadon's Deathcap, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic attack: Syndra throws a small black sphere that deals physical damage. Transcendent: Each of Syndra's abilities gain an additional effect at maximum rank. Dark Sphere: Syndra conjures a Dark Sphere at the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit, which then remains for 6 seconds. *'Transcendent Bonus:' Dark Sphere deals bonus magic damage against enemy champions. Force of Will: *'First Active:' Syndra telekinetically grabs a Dark Sphere, enemy minion or monster for 5 seconds. If a Dark Sphere is grabbed, its duration is refreshed. If a minion or monster is grabbed, it's put in stasis. *'Second Active:' Syndra throws the grasped Dark Sphere or enemy to the target area, granting sight of the projectile's surroundings as they fall. The projectile, if it is an enemy, and any enemies struck take magic damage and are slowed for 1.5 seconds. **'Transcendent Bonus:' Force of Will's slow duration is increased to 2 seconds. Scatter the Weak: Syndra knocks back all enemies and Dark Spheres in front of her, with the distance increased the closer they are to her at the time of cast, dealing magic damage to them and any enemies with which they collide. Dark Spheres also stun all enemies in their path for 1.5 seconds, dealing Scatter the Weak's damage to enemies who weren't affected by the initial cast. *'Transcendent Bonus:' Scatter the Weak's area of effect is 50% wider. Unleashed Power: Syndra hurls all of her Dark Spheres at the target enemy champion, dealing magic damage per sphere. This also utilizes the three spheres orbiting her. All Dark Spheres remain on the ground for 6 seconds after Unleashed Power is used. *'Transcendent Bonus:' Unleashed Power's cast range is increased by 75. Telekinesis: Syndra's main power alongside with Force Manifestation. With it she is able to keep her floating palace suspended in mid-air indefinitely, and she is potentially capable of throwing it. Force Manifestation: Syndra's main ability is the power to manifest force just by willing it by condensing spheres of raw magic from the air. Levitation: '''Syndra is capable of levitation with no visible time limit. Summary '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) (Mard Profile) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flight Category:League of Legends Category:Telekinesis Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic User Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Spatial Manipulation